


The art of Edging - with Professor Samuel Winchester

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Sex Education - Supernatural Style [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: There are so many things to learn from Sam.  Er, Professor Samuel.





	The art of Edging - with Professor Samuel Winchester

                “You’re really into this whole Doctor Love thing that Dean has going, aren’t you?” she teased as Sam followed her from the shower to his bedroom.

                He laughed lightly, “I guess I am.  You have to admit it is fun, isn’t it?”  He couldn’t keep his eyes off her towel covered ass as they crossed the threshold into his room. 

                She nodded, turning and dropping the towel, smiling as she saw his breath catch in his throat.  “I’m having a great time.”  She could feel her skin tingling as he reached behind to push the door closed.  “What’s our lesson today, Professor?”

                He cleared his throat, approaching and wrapping one arm around her waist.  “Edging.”

                Now it was her turn to have an issue with breath.  That look in Sam’s eyes always took her breath away.  Throwing in her nakedness and his fully dressed-ness made it worse somehow.  “But didn’t we do that already?”  She gazed up at him. 

                He let his hands roam gently over her body.  First running smoothly up her arms, over her shoulders, then down her back, pulling her against him.  He paused, then moved his questing hands around her sides letting his fingertips brush gently over the sides of her breasts, stiffening her nipples.  “Sort of.  But what I’m going to show you is more intense.”

                “Oh.”  She let her eyes flutter closed as she lost herself in his touch. 

                “Get in my bed, Y/N.” 

                She opened her eyes to see that his had changed again.  The calm kaleidoscope beauty now held command and heat.  She obeyed, pulling the bedspread and sheets back as she slipped between them to rest her head on the pillows.  “Ready.”  She watched as Sam shed his clothing.  Piece by piece.  She felt herself getting more aroused with the more skin Sam revealed. 

                He crawled in next to her, rolling her onto her side, and pressing firmly up against her back with his strong arm draped over her waist.  “Now,” he dipped his head to caress her neck with his lips, “I’m not going to drone on and on like the other Doctor,” he snorted, “I’m going to give you the lesson plan and I expect to not have to repeat it.  Do you understand?”

                Another hot rush of desire pushed through her nerves at Sam’s tone.  “Yes Professor.”  She pushed her ass back against him and his growing erection. 

                “Now, this is not a domination situation, but there are some guidelines.”  His hand slid over her hip, digging in his fingertips gently.  “I don’t demand that you _not_ come.  But I want you to try not to.”  His hand slipped around to cover her mound.  The slight pressure causing a tremor in her body.  “Do you understand?”

                “Yes.”  She lifted her leg, draping it back over Sam’s ankle and was rewarded by his hand slipping down to cup her fully.  She moaned softly.

                “I’m going to play with your body and bring you to the edge of orgasm as many times as we can stand.”  He kissed her shoulder, his tongue poking out to taste her skin.  “I think I’ve been between your lovely thighs enough that I can tell when you’re getting close.”  He pressed his teeth down on her flesh, “But don’t try to fool me.  Don’t try to make it seem like you’re not.”  He slipped one finger through her rapidly dampening folds. 

                “Unnh.”  She swallowed and tried to use words again.  “And if I did?  Hypothetically.”

                He nipped her earlobe and his warm breath fanned over her ear and neck.  “Then I’ll make you come screaming my name.  Then we start over.”  The tip of his finger touched her swollen clit before withdrawing.  “Do you understand?”

                “Yes.”

                “I will not ruin an orgasm should it crest.”  He kissed her shoulder again.  “I will use my fingers.  I will use my tongue.  I will use my cock.”  He rolled his hips against her, his shaft pushing gently between her cheeks.  “I will use whatever I see fit.  And,” he chuckled, “whatever fits.”

                She moaned a little louder, her head pressing back into his shoulder, wondering just what she’d gotten herself into.   
                “If you do not want something, simply tell me and I won’t.”  His voice was getting rougher, the temperature between them rising.  She could feel him gently pushing his hips against her bottom.  “Do you understand?  Do you agree?”

                “Yes Professor.”

                “Let’s begin.”

                She swallowed as Sam moved his hand away from her dampening lips to grasp his cock.  She shuddered in surprise when he pushed his fist between her thighs to drag the head through her folds.  Notching at her entrance, his hand returned to her hip and he pushed inside her.  She felt the cockhead drag through her opening and into her channel.  Then he stopped.  She moved her hips to try to push himself further in, but he held her steady.           

                “How does that feel Y/N?”  His voice at her ear, his tongue tracing over her neck. 

                “Like I need more,” she tried to move again to no avail, her position didn’t have any leverage against the stronger body behind hers.  “Oh my god, I need more.”  She clenched her muscles around the invading muscle, wanting nothing more than to ride.    

                “But it feels good, right?”  He flexed, causing his cock to pulse within her.

                “Yes.”  She turned her head to claim his lips.  He gladly obliged, his wicked tongue dancing with hers. 

                While distracted, he slid his hand from her hip back to her folds, massaging her clit.  She gasped into his mouth.  Before she could try, he began pushing in farther, then dragging out.  He continued with this pattern for several minutes, his mouth never leaving hers except to breathe. 

                Without warning, he slammed in to the hilt.  She pulled away from his mouth to cry out as the pleasure of fullness shot through her.  “Good girl,” he grunted before slamming into her again.  She fisted her hands in the sheets as he drilled into her from behind, the force actually rolling her onto her stomach.  She parted her thighs to continue to give him access. 

                He pulled out with a growl, grasping her hips and pulling her up onto her knees.  She had time to sweep a pillow under her head when he penetrated her again.  Bouncing forward with each thrust, Y/N was lost in the rhythm.  The sound of Sam’s pleasure in grunts and heavy pants were music to her ears as her body began to push towards her orgasm.  When he reached around to press at her clit, it was a sure thing.  The coil tightening and she dropped her head, pressing back against him in time with his thrusts.

                Then he was gone.  The heat of his body vacant from the backs of her thighs and her waist.  She cried out unhappily, falling forward and straightening her legs.  Sam grasped her shoulder, rolling her onto her side, and slipping in front of her. He was starting to sweat, his hair askew, and his cheeks flushed.  She pressed against him, sandwiching his cock between her thighs and moving her hips for friction. 

                “That’s one.”  He smiled against her mouth before she growled and claimed it with her own.

                “Oh God,” she breathed against his lips. 

                They lay in his bed, making out until her breathing had regulated.  Sam then slid his hand down her side to her waist.  He reached around to take a generous handful of her ass and squeezed.  His cock began to swell again in response to the moan from her lips and her body arching into his.  He let his hand wander back to her pussy, sliding a finger over her clit.  Another moan.  “Look at me,” he demanded. 

                She opened her eyes.  Sam was watching her intently while his finger continued its motions.  It wasn’t long before she was rocking her hips against him, seeking more friction, more speed…just…more.  Her hand gripped his bicep, her fingertips barely denting the strong surface. 

                He watched.          

                She bucked against him, throwing a leg over his waist.

                He watched.

                She leaned in for a kiss, which he granted with a strong push of his tongue against hers.  A slight moan from him caused a wave of pleasure to ripple through her chest.  “More,” when she pulled back. 

                He watched.  Then slipped two more fingers between the swollen lips of her pussy, he pushed out, spreading them apart.  The finger in the middle now having direct access to the sensitive nub and she yelped at the immediate burn of _perfectness_ , when he pressed down.  Her jaw dropped open, her eyes closed and she arched her whole body towards him.  He matched the rhythm of her hips with his caresses.  Her orgasm approached. 

                Then his fingers were gone. 

                She cried his name.  Her hand reaching to take a fistful of his hair and pulling his forehead to hers.  “Ohh...Sam,” she whimpered.

                “Two.”  He said in a voice as strained as her own.  “You’re making this so hard.”  He admitted. 

                She swallowed thickly, “Good.”  She let out a heavy breath, flopping onto her back panting. 

                Edge three, four, and five, happened in rapid succession.  Once she’d calmed down, Sam lifted the bedsheet with a flourish and disappeared beneath it; immediately placing himself between her thighs.  She could feel his shoulders pressing her legs apart; feel his faint breath ghosting over her sensitive skin.

                She whined his name when she felt his thumbs pull her folds apart.  She winced at the slight burn and stretch; the sensation quickly dissolving into more fuel for the fire in her core.  She moaned with abandon when she felt the first sweep of his tongue over her clit.  Sam dragged his tongue from her clit to her entrance and back.  Then repeated it with increased pressure.  The consistent movement had her writhing in minutes.  When her orgasm swelled, he simply changed patterns.  He did this two more times. 

                “Five!”  She cried out when he pulled away and sat up, the sheet falling to the side to reveal a sweaty and very flushed Sam Winchester.  Y/N was quivering under his gaze.  “I-I...”  Her eyes dropped to his cock.  It was almost purple with need.  Sam’s eyes filled with lust and mayhem as he advanced towards her. 

                He covered her body with his, strong erection pressing at her hungry entrance.  “You what?”

                “I…” she tried again but was silenced by his mouth.  The tang of her own desire mixed with his unique taste had her considering throwing him onto the floor and riding him like the Kentucky Derby. 

                He rutted against her.  His cock slipping easily through the slick gathered at her thighs.  He growled against her lips.  She moved her body against his and moaned.  When the cockhead pushed into and through her entrance, she dug her nails into his shoulders.  Sam brought a hand down to the crook of her knee, lifting her leg and grinding into her with the next thrust.  The angle and pressure brought her orgasm into full bloom quickly.  She braced for Sam to pull away, but when he growled and snapped is hips against her, then grinding again, she ran both hands down to his ass and squeezed. 

                “Yeah,” Sam grunted harshly and continued to pound into her.  Her orgasm was taking longer to reach the tipping point, consuming every nerve ending as it built.  Her cries getting louder with each thrust. 

                “I’m gonna—Sam!” 

                “Give it to me,” he commanded as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders, locking her against him as they came together.  Y/N screaming Sam’s name, bucking wildly beneath him as he spurted, hot and hard into her. 

                They were still for a long time, panting as tiny waves of aftermath tingled through her core.  Sam’s cock took longer than it usually did to soften, but neither were complaining.  “Five.”  Sam whispered, his voice surprised.

                “That was—I’ve never come that hard in my life.”  She finally said softly.

                “You were exquisite.”  Sam trailed his lips over her neck.  She moaned softly. 

                “Sam, you better not be killing her in there!”  Dean’s voice suddenly echoed down the hallway.

                The sudden intrusion causing the couple to laugh.  However the movement caused Sam’s cock to awaken while still within her.  They moaned.  “How about some extra credit?”  She whispered.           

               


End file.
